Many people commemorate or celebrate various special occasions such as birthdays, engagements, weddings, anniversaries, graduations by giving gemstones such as diamonds and diamond jewelry as a gift. Many people develop a deep and lasting attachment with an animal such as the very close relationship which often develops between pets such as dogs and their owners. As a result, it is often desired to provide a natural gemstone as a precious gift that is somehow identified with or related to a particular person or animal. There is a desire to incorporate some part of that particular person or animal into a keepsake, such as a gemstone or jewelry.
In one prior art method described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/100,666 (Publication No. 20030017932), synthetic gemstones are created from carbon recovered from the cremated remains of a person or animal. However, synthetic diamonds are difficult and costly to produce. Despite their additional cost, they are far less valuable than naturally occurring diamonds and are readily distinguishable from natural diamonds.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for natural gemstones which have incorporated or encapsulated material from a human or an animal.